A Cardfight! Cinderella Story
by Rin8799
Summary: Takuto sent a weird letter to every Cardfight! Club in Japan. Of course, Miyaji, Hitsue and even Fukuhara wanted the prize. Let's see what the Club made for this event.
1. The Event

**Cinderella - A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale**

In a building at Japan, lives a girl with her two sister and one brother. The four of them live happily with one another even though their parents have leave them early. The girl is beautiful and have a really charming personality, because of this lots of people adores her and some wanted to be her boyfriend. Sadly, most of the people the girl met only wants her for her fame, fortune and beauty... none of them wanted to know how she truly feels...

The story goes longer since this was only the first paragraph from the script Komoi made. Every Cardfight team have been given yet another weird invitation. The price for winning this challenge is that each of them can pick four special or promo cards exclusively from Tatsunagi Corporation. the letter sent to each school was written;

_To: Every Cardfight! Vanguard Club in High School_

_From: Tatsunagi Corp._

_Hello everyone. I am Tatsunagi Takuto, leader of Tatsunagi Corp. also the highest Vanguard Sponsor. You see, our corporation are making an event. Namely, A Movie. This event are made just for fun, but of course there will be benefit for the winner. The Winning Club will be invited to the Tatsunagi Building and they may choose four special cards for each person. The movie conditions are below;_

_-Main characters of the movie must be from the club. Minor characters may be from outside the club._

_-The story for the movie may be copied from another movie but it is not allowed to copy other Cardfight! clubs movie._

_-The movie must at least be 1840 hd and have a good audio if can please add a few international subtitles._

_-The movie must be sent as a disc to the Tatsunagi Corp. right before xx/xx/xx_

_To add it up, because the club member are probably around three to seven, two school can work together._

_Regards for the best, Tatsunagi Takuto_

From the fact that even Kourin, Suiko and Rekka did not know any of this, they were kicked out of the building for a while. So now, they were staying in all different places, excluding Rekka. Rekka suddenly got an idol job at America so the Miyaji Vanguard Circle are not entering the event. Suiko would stay at Asaka's place since Asaka is the only one who can afford getting another girl and they do not trust the boys yet. Kourin would stay with Misaki, as Naoki and Shingo suggest.

Right now, sitting in the Miyaji's Cardfight! Club room was Sendou Aichi, Tatsunagi Kourin, Komoi Shingo, Ishida Naoki, Tokura Misaki, Miwa Taishi, Morikawa Katsumi, Yuta Izaki, Kai Toshiki and lastly, the youngest person, Katsuragi Kamui. Miyaji and Hitsue have agreed to work together. Well the Hitsue High School really want SP cards but they don't know any script and Miyaji are missing a few actors. Komoi's script of 'Cinderella' are accepted by all of them, it seems.

"So, who are the actors for this?" Miwa asked. Komoi, who now adore Miwa as Kai's best friend, nodded and have a really weird expression. Everyone around started to shiver.

"Well, since I am the director I will choose. It's quite an advantage that I use to make movies all the time. Cinderella will be Tatsunagi Kourin" Komoi said. While saying that he knock on the door and came into Emi and Mai holding a white simple dress, high heels and a few hair accessories. Komoi have his smirk on while Kourin was surprised, not only her everyone else even Kai was too.

"You see, Mai and Emi also wanted to help and they made this. Moving on, The grumpy step brother is clearly Morikawa. The goofy one will be Naoki. Miwa is perfect to be the Step-father. Kamui will act as the girls best trustworthy partner. Izaki will work with me behind the camera. The Prince best friend will be Kai Toshiki" Komoi explained. Emi and Mia showed every clothes that they will wear. But, with almost all of the name said everyone eyes was on Aichi. Aichi gulped and point at himself.

"Um... Komoi you didn't put me in as th-the P-Prince right?" Aichi stuttered. Komoi sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Of course you are the prince, Aichi" Komoi answer. Aichi let out a 'eh-' that kind of made everyone in the room let out a sigh. At the end all of them accepted their places. One month passed and it was two days right before xx/xx/xx. Now all they have to do is wait for the outcome of the movies.

* * *

><p>Tatsunagi Corp; at xxxx/xx day.

"Well then are all of you ready?" Takuto asked to fifteen other people who are head of a other section and secretaries. It was five in the morning and all of them are ready. In front of them is a large television with at least twelve discs on the table. Seems like not all of the clubs accepted the event. The other people sat down with popcorns and drinks ready. Takuto then put in the first disc.

"Let's start watching"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**This story doesn't have any official image yet so aney one want theIr picture to be the image of this story please send the picture to my e-mail [My e-mail is At my profile if you do want to)**

**Also, Thank you for your Reviews and Favorites!**


	2. Reversed Gender

**Cinderella - A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale**

**A Reversed Gender Beginning**

Takuto looked at the last disc he had saved. It was the Hitsue and Miyaji's so he was really excited since Kourin will be in there too. Before this he had watched Fukuhara's first and that will the winner if the Miyaji's and Hitsue's are better. Takuto grabbed the disc and put it on earning a bit sighs from his underlings since Takuto wanted to do things himself sometimes.

The first thing on the disc was a short message.

_Caution, This is adopted by the Cinderella story with a little changes to adapt with the environment we had. Thank you._

The menu then started and now everyone in the room was interested of the changes said from the caution. Takuto opened the settings and saw around ten subtitles and four audio. There's even spoilers and behind the scenes in the menu. Deciding to watch the other later Takuto pressed start and a music started.

* * *

><p>In his young years, Aichi's mother made sure that her son can have great memories. Since the father left them in an accident. The mother did well. Aichi have great memories, no sad ones. For Aichi's 5th birthday Aichi's mother bought him a deck. A Vanguard deck and started teaching him how to play. Aichi strong and happy. Her mother was also happy looking at her son passion. Made Aichi think nothing can be better now.<p>

But, Aichi's mother think that her son still need a fatherly figure. So that he would have someone to follow, to be proud of. She never knew or asked what Aichi think of the sudden marriage with Miwa Taishi. Sendou Aichi just continuously look at his past father pictures with his mother and it was enough. Sadly Aichi never have the courage to say so to his mother.

A few weeks later an accident occurred and Aichi's mother died saving a pregnant woman from falling from the stairs. Aichi never thought of this happening and the fact that his mother didn't leave any will made everything fell to Miwa, Aichi's step-father, hand. Aichi's step brother, Naoki and Morikawa, was mean to Aichi that they treated Aichi like he's a servant. Though even after all the tragedy happening Aichi was still thinking positive. He kept on living peacefully and he didn't regret anything that happened to him.

Now Aichi lives on the rooftop part of the house, he designed his room so that it will feel comfy and it kinda helped him with his days. Aichi woke up to start his new day, for the first day at the senior high school.

* * *

><p>Author Note; as always I still accept any drawing for this story. Also, I'm just beginning and well, I'm pretty excited to continue this fanfic. BTW, thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	3. His Regular Day and Popular Idol

**Cinderella - A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale**

**His Regular Day and Popular Idol**

Aichi woke up to the sound of someone screaming his name "AICHI! AICHI! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST WHO WILL?" and that was about only one per ten of what his step-father shouted. Not only that, while he was getting ready his two step-brothers started shouting as well,

"AICHI! DID YOU DO MY HOMEWORK AND MY DECK! I WANT THERE TO BE AS MANY AS GRADE THREE AS STRONG AS ME" That's totally Morikawa. Aichi sighed and took a document wrapped nicely. He was about to head down till another shouting,

"AICHI! DON'T FORGET I'M BORROWING YOUR BOOK BECAUSE MINE ARE TOO CLEAN TO BE USED NOW" and that is clearly Naoki. The meaning for 'clean' to Naoki is really dirty. He probably scribbled down only lines to his real notebook. Aichi can only hope he won't scribble anything in his notebook.

After their things are ready. Aichi work with every other house chores while Miwa, Naoki and Morikawa was eating their breakfast. This is the very regular morning of Sendou Aichi. When Aichi was finally done with his chores, he say goodbye and went off to school. The sun was totally with him this morning as it shines bright. To walk to school only took about five minutes. When Aichi passed Card Capital someone suddenly tugged him from behind.

"Aah, Kai-kun! Good morning. How are you today?" Aichi asked. Kai smile to Aichi and went to his side.

"I'm fine. How's your morning?" Kai asked as they started walking together.

"It's the usual-"

"Miwa shouting for breakfast, Morikawa's homework and Naoki's notebook" Kai and Aichi said in sync. Kai is Aichi's best friend and have been there since they met at junior high school. Somehow Kai always managed to understand Aichi and all which made them best friend easily.

"I really think you should stop with this..." Kai said. Aichi can only look down to the pavement they were walking on. Kai gritted his teeth for bringing up such a topic when he knew it's the worst topic to talk about.

"It's okay really Ka-"

"THEY ARE HERE! THEY ARE HERE!" And there's those fangirls and fanboys who almost ran into Aichi. It was a good thing Kai pulled him out from the crowds way in time. If Kai didn't save Aichi, he would be plastered on the pavement right now. Kai and Aichi turned to the school gate which was crowded.

**"EXCUSE US! PLEASE MAKE WAY. WE CAN'T GO THROUGH"** clearly a boy from inside the crowd shouted. Aichi and Kai wasn't interested about the crowd at all, they were interested in getting to class, betting who will get the highest score, sit on their seat, eat lunch, head to the cardfight clubroom, play vanguard and go home.

"Finally, class is probably the most peaceful place yet" Aichi said in relieved. His face was so happy but then he saw Naoki and Morikawa came in the classroom and his expression change one-hundred eighty degree. Walked in Naoki and Morikawa with their show-off friends talking about gossips as if they were girls. The class went a little louder because of their voices. Kai and Aichi chatted as usual till the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Stand! Greet!"

"Good morning, teacher" the whole pack of students shouted to the teacher who greeted back. Then all of them sat down on their own seat. Aichi and Kai was the only students who really paid attention to the teacher. The others, after greeting the teacher started opening their decks or phones or even mangas that they brought. 'This' is the usual situation at their class.

"We have two new students attending our class today" That single sentence was what spark the students interest. Then from the door a knock was heard and the door open. The first to come in was a light-violet short haired girl who have an emotionless expression. It was clear she would the type of girl that can be described by the word 'cool' beauty. After her then another girl came in, this time a long blond hair girl came in a smile plastered beautifully on her face.

"I'm Tatsunagi Kourin. You might know me from the UN-SA or Duo United Sanctuary" Said the blond one after writing her name in the board. After that the taller one, the light-violet girl wrote her name beside Kourin's name.

"I'm Tokura Misaki, UN-SA" Misaki said in a cool voice.

"But, we're really here to study. So please take care of us" Kourin said. After doing all the talking and questions answering, Kourin and Misaki sat next to each other in front of Kai and Aichi's seat, the only seat left behind. Kai and Aichi didn't even budge or greeted them. They just open the textbooks while thinking about the school. But they heard loud and clear the conversation happening behind them.

"Ooh... It really is Kourin of UN-SA the guitar player of the part. Her beauty is really... Wow. But don't leave Misaki behind. Her guitar playing are as good as Kourin-san. Not to mention she's a beauty" Was most of the talk about. Kai and Aichi can only hope nothing else will be in their way of studying. Kourin and Misaki eyed Kai and Aichi, a bit interested that both of them didn't care about them.

* * *

><p>"Stand up! 'The' Vanguard!" Kai and Aichi shouted. They were in the cardfight club room, member; Kai Toshiki and Sendou Aichi. Not many people play Cardfight! Vanguard in Miyaji High School but it made Kai and Aichi have a personal space in the school. They were in the middle of the game with Kai winning because of a critical trigger. Kai and Aichi thought no one will ever knock on their door. Till Misaki and Kourin opened the door widely. Both holding a deck on their hand.<p>

"Sendou-san and Kai-san, right? Can we join this club?" Kourin asked. Aichi's eyes widen. The first thing Aichi thought about was that they were having more member. But, the first thing Kai thought about was that... they are idols, many people are going to sign up to get in the same club as them.

"Tatsunagi-san, Tokura-san. We thought we heard you are going to sign up in the music club?"

"Cardfighting are much more fun than playing music" Kourin continued. Misaki just stay silent, making Kourin do all the talking. Kai knew if Aichi do all the talking sometimes the conversation go nowhere.

"What about, if you can defeat one of us tomorrow you can join" Kai stated.

"Tomorrow? why not today?" Misaki finally talked. Kai look at Aichi as if hinting something to him. Then Aichi look at his watch. 3.32 P.M. Aichi's eyes widen. He moves fast and took care all of his stuff, thank Kai and left. Leaving Kai with the two idols behind.

"Aichi had something going. I'm not fighting you girls" Kai said. He prepared all of his stuff and went to the door. He was about to reach the doorknob, till Misaki grab his free hand and look at him seriously.

"You are underestimating me" Kai look at those pair of blue eyes. Intently looking at his green ones. Kai liked Misaki's bravery immediately and pulled out his Narukami deck as head to one of the desk.

"Let's see then" and the fight started. It was an intense fight. Both sides are neither losing or winning. It's hard to pick which side is actually winning. But at the end, because Kai like Misaki's seriousness. He let the last attack through and Misaki was in the cardfight club. Kourin took her deck off wanting to play. Then her phone rings.

"Hello? ... now? ... ok. we'll head over right away" Kourin answered her phone. She sighed and put her deck back in. Misaki noticed the kind of eyes Kourin was making. A work. "A new work. There's an emergency interview. The car is waiting" Misaki who just had fun playing against Misaki then followed Kourin. Kai just walk home alone, thinking about Misaki all the way.

* * *

><p>"Aichi! where's dinner?" Miwa shouted. Aichi went a bit grumpy. He put the last plate down the dining table. It was ready; plates, glasses, food, and other things they need.<p>

"DINNER IS IN THE DINING ROOM NOT LIVING ROOM!" Aichi shouted. Sometimes he wonder how could his mother fall in love with such a man. Naoki, Morikawa and Miwa arrived at the dining room and started eating, not caring about Aichi at all. Naoki raised his hand and Aichi knew what is going to say.

"Yes Naoki I'll make sure your notebook are clean"

Then Morikawa raised his hand and was about to talk even though his mouth is full. Yet again, Aichi said it first.

"Yes Morikawa your history homework is finished"

This is the usual day of Sendou Aichi, not the new student part though.


	4. Idol's Life

**Idol's Life**

Fans and reporters in front of your workplace and you knew they were waiting for you. Stalkers around corners trying to find you weakness, weird rumours flying around. People trying to get your autograph or even photograph. This is what happen to Tokura Misaki and Tatsunagi Kourin every time they went to work.

That special wonderful day didn't make any difference to that.

...That was a lie. There was a bit something different that what usually happens.

It was five in the morning and its early, for those who doesn't work at that time. This time around, Misaki and Kourin would sit next to each other. Papers on their hand. A manager waiting for their response in front of them and a few reporters hanging on a tree trying to catch up for a new big scoop from inside the room, although they were avoided sincerely. Misaki and Kourin finished reading the papers and they gave different response. Misaki sighed while Kourin hesitated.

"Basically... you want us to go to school because our next job is a movie where our act is a high school girl?" Kourin asked. The manager nodded his head while smiling, hoping they would happily apply to it. Kourin and Misaki look at each other, like they were reading each others mind. In the middle of the silence the door open. Katsuragi Kamui came in the room, holding three bottle of Pocari Sweat. When he came in with a smug look on his face, heading casually toward the two artist the manager, his assistants and a few other people started throwing dirty looks on him. It didn't stop him though.

"Here you go, Misaki-san, Kourin-san" Kamui said as he handed the bottle to each of the girl.

One of the staff who had gave a dirty look started running toward him and were trying to get a hold of him. The staff said, "Hey! You are not allowed in here!" But was surprised when he didn't caught him. It broke laughter to the two girls.

"This is Katsuragi Kamui. He's a friend of ours. Though he's young, he excel at martial arts. His father and mother left him to both of us because they need to work out of town for two weeks. He's working as our bodyguard for the time being. That kind of trick won't easily work on him" Kourin explained. Kamui smiled smugly as he gave a peace sign to the staff he had tricked. The other staffs and manager went face-palmed. Little body doesn't mean little strength after all you cannot judge a book by its cover. The manager look at his lap a bit embarrassed by his staff action and words. Kourin and Misaki just wanted all this to be over. They thought about it over again.

'It would be hard for them to work between school. They need to understand the lessons too. Well they are originally students but they were home-school for the job. So maybe going to a real school would be fun' was how Misaki and Kourin was thinking more or less. The room was silent, waiting for Misaki and Kourin's final decision. Both of them nodded to each other and Misaki finally said, "Fine. We'll go"

"BREAKING NEWS EVERYONE! This morning Tokura Misaki and Tatsunagi Kourin of UN-SA who we had adorned since they were very young is going to continue SCHOOL in a PUBLIC ELITE SCHOOL! This is very shocking!" Was all the morning news talked about. Misaki and Kourin was in the car sitting next to each other while Kamui sat in the front seat next to the driver. The driver was silent while Kamui was still wearing a smugly smile. Kourin and Misaki touched their school bags. They were a bit hesitating

Nevertheless, they arrived to Miyaji Academy.

"Let's go Misaki-san, Kourin-san!" Kamui said as he smiled. He opened the door of the car and let Misaki and Kourin out. It didn't even take half a minute till students and people started gathering around them, trying to take pictures of them and trying to get in contact with them.

"EXCUSE US! PLEASE MAKE WAY! WE CAN'T GET THROUGH" Kamui shouted. Kamui's voice was so loud everyone else were silenced and made a way for them to go through. Kamui cannot enter classes so he was given a few money and was ordered to just wait and pick them up later.

"We have two new students attending our class today" Misaki and Kourin came into the class and studied the whole class. All of the students eyed them. Headphones and mangas inside their desks. Misaki and Kourin thought to themselves if they are here to study or just to waste their time. There's simply two students that caught both of the idols attention. Two student that didn't really care two idols were sitting in front of them. If they were fans or stalkers, they have the best seat in the world for information of the girls. Sadly, this brunette and bluenette didn't even budge or greet them. That's somehow made them interested.

When the school bells signs that the school had end, Misaki and Kourin sighed. They are halfway done with completing the school stuff. Only one more thing left, what club they are joining. In the movie they will be playing, the characters joined a club. They just didn't know which club exactly.

Kourin and Misaki move to the corner. Trying to avoid the eyes staring at them. Because they knew where that would all lead to. It was when they were in a rarely visited place of school that they heard something familiar, "Stand up 'the' Vanguard!"

Kourin and Misaki visited the club with no permission. With a little game they won and were accepted as the member with no problem... or maybe one problem.

* * *

><p>"Admit it Misaki! You like him!" Kourin nudged her on her shoulder as they were entering the car. Kamui's eyes widen.<p>

"What!? Misaki-san likes someone~? Who is the lucky one!?" Kamui asked and gave a smirk. Oh how Kourin and Kamui love teasing her like that. Especially that Misaki is kind of hard to tease because usually she's the 'perfect cold girl'. Misaki's face went bright red and she was really blushing. It made Kourin and Kamui stopped teasing her. It was Kamui to be the first one to ask, "Misaki-san... you actually like him?

"Sh-shut up!. Okay!? he's... nice. I guess"

"OMG, Kamui, get it ready. We're throwing a party"

"What!? For what!?"

"We'll tell them it's to celebrate our new album but we'll actually do it celebrate you to finally realise that you actually had feelings"

That's how a party invitation was ready the next day.


End file.
